CSI Meets Elvis
by csimouse
Summary: A collection of songfics based on Elvis Presley songs. Some canon, some AU. Some slash but not graphic , some not. Read and enjoy! Chapter 2 is up. It's Sara/Warrick.
1. Don't Be Cruel

AN: This first chapter is a Warrick/Sara fic. Thanks to all who read and review. I promise that I am working on my other stories that are not complete.

* * *

You know I can be found sitting home all alone.

If you can't come around, at least please telephone.

Don't be cruel to a heart that's true.

-----

Sara, I miss you. I understand that you need time to yourself. But, I miss everything about you. My heart is breaking because you are not here. I worry about you being out there all alone. Everyone here is trying to get me to go out with them. They think that I need to get my mind on other things. But, I can't. You are not here. You were the light of my world.

* * *

Baby, if I made you mad, something I might have said…

Please forget my past. The future looks bright ahead.

Don't be cruel to a heart that's true.

-----

Sara, I know that we don't always see eye to eye. I admit that I gave you a hard time when you came. I knew I was the reason you were called in to Las Vegas and I resented it. I had let down the man who I considered my father. My past had collided with the present. You know what though? I am glad that it happened. I want to thank you. You helped me to clean up my act. Without you, my life might have spiraled out of control. You are my star. With you, we can do anything.

* * *

I don't want no other love. Baby, it's you I am thinking of.

Don't stop thinking of me. Don't make me feel this way.

Come on over here and love me.

You know what I want you to say.

Don't be cruel to a heart that's true.

-----

I admit that I have had the persona of a player in the past. I admit that Catherine has flirted with me among others. But, that is not the real me. Remember the conversation in the break room where we had had the case at the high school? I remember you said that you were the science nerd. Catherine had asked me what I had been like. I told her that I had been teased and was an outsider. Since that time, women have always been a bit of an enigma to me. I try to play it cool, but I never was comfortable with that. I wanted to find someone that I could just be myself with. You are that person, Sara. Once I realized that you weren't out to get me or ridicule me, like the girls in high school, a weight was lifted off of my chest. You are the one who consumes my thoughts. I will always think of you and I hope that feeling is mutual. I don't like this darkness. Hurry back home to me. I miss your voice whispering, " I love you."

* * *

Why should we be apart? I really love you, baby.

Cross my heart. Let's walk up to the preacher and let's say I do.

Then you know you'll have me and I know then I have you.

Don't be cruel to a heart that's true.

-----

Sara, please come home to me. You are the only one I have ever loved with all my heart. When you get back, I want to marry you. We don't have to do a big wedding. I respect that. It can be a small, simple and private affair, if that is what you want. When we do that, I can put an end to all those worries that I have. My heart speaks true when I say that I love you. You are the only person that I can see myself growing old with. There is a hole in my heart until you return and fill it. Please come home and I promise that you will always be treasured.

* * *

AN 2: If there is a particular song that you would like to see in this collection, let me know what song and what pairing you want. I will see what I can do.


	2. Love Me Tender

Love me tender, love me sweet

Never let me go.

You have made my life complete

And I love you so.

-----

Warrick, once we got over our initial issues, you have never ceased to amaze me. I don't want anyone other than you. Up until now, I have never realized that love could be so special.

When you hold me, I know what it means to be safe. With you, I can let my guard down. You are the one who holds me when I have my nightmares. When I wake up crying from them, you are there to wrap your strong muscular arms around me and comfort me. Grissom would just quote some writer if that happened while I was with him.

--------------------------

Love me tender, love me true.

All my dreams fullfilled.

For my darling, I love you

And I always will.

You have helped me to realize some of my dreams. Some that I thought would never be accomplished. But, not only that…my nightmares are starting to fade away. Before I met you, I would have never considered myself a good singer. You gently coaxed me into singing for you. I remember your eyes were sparkling and you were wearing a genuine smile. When I was done, the first words out of your mouth were, "Sara, that was beautiful just like you are." I could not make eye contact with you because I was so embarrassed. No one had ever told me how beautiful I was. And most definitely, I had never been told that I had a voice that was beautiful. With your encouragement, I did something I never thought possible. You helped me to sing in a nightclub. At first, I was so reluctant to do it. But I didn't want to disappoint you. So, I just kept telling myself, "It will be okay."

And you were there every step of the way. When I finished singing that first song, I can still hear the crowd. They were actually applauding. I looked over to where you were sitting and knew that I would always love you. You are my world.

------------

Love me tender, love me long.

Take me to your heart.

For its there that I belong

And will never part.

----

I know you love me. I can't imagine my life with you. No matter what happens, you will always be a part of me.

-------------------

Love me tender, love me dear.

Tell me you are mine.

I'll be yours through all the years

Till the end of time.

----

You asked me once to marry you and I said I wasn't ready. But now, I am. If you were to ask me tomorrow I would say yes. If the question didn't arise until years from now, I trust that my answer would be the same. I would love to grow old with you.

I can now picture us doing that. If you were here, you would see that I am smiling and giggling at the thought. I would hope that we could have children together. That is something I never thought about until I met you. Hmm…could you imagine how our children might be?

Would they have your sparkling green eyes? My gap toothed smile? Your ear for music or my sense of justice?

We will just have to see where life takes us…


End file.
